tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/DJCrawf
This RfA has been closed as unsuccessful. Final tally: 2 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. -- Watson 777 (talk) 15:34, December 6, 2012 (UTC) DJCrawf running for Adminship and/or Bureaucrat? Tekkit Wiki:Requests for adminship/DJCrawf|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 16:44, 5 December 2012 (UTC) DJCrawf (talk) 05:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I've been on this wiki for a while now. I have edited several times on most days; with exclusions due to a heavy end of year examination period. That aside I attempt to maintain an average of 10 edits per day, at minimum. I also have a large interest in Tutorials and have wrote several to date. Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve The Tekkit Wiki by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::A: I have noticed that under my time zone (GMT+10) very few admins are on. This causes many edits to go unchecked for half a day if not more. I notice many vandals and there's nothing I can do besides individually revert the edits. I wish to be able to ban these constant vandals as well as working towards Wiki reform to improve the overall content of the wiki. :2. What are your best contributions to The Tekkit Wiki, and why? ::A: My best contributions in my opinion are the introduction of many tutorial pages; which I will be continuing to operate. These include but aren't limited to my largest tutorial to date; Tutorial/Automatic Cake Farm which I wrote alone (above 25,000 bytes). I also have done a lot of minor editing and re-structuring of pages including cleaning up almost every page listed in the Articles in need of cleanup which was at over 3 pages prior to my cleaning. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I haven't had any major issues with editors, but if I do, I will approach the matter in a very calm and objective manner. General comments }} * Links for DJCrawf: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support I've seen this User regularly updating the wiki with new pictures, pages, edits. I've seen him reverting vandalism and keeping the wiki in order. Also his tutorial pages have been a major help to me learning tekkit StRiKeR099 (talk) 10:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) This user has made many updates and also makes video tutorials on youtube. The position of administrator is a good idea in my opinion for him.—Preceding unsigned comment added by 60.240.209.197 (talk • ) *This support should be counted as it had a proper signature before Cacher removed it - DJ* It never had a signature, I added it, even check the history -User:Cacher97 Oppose I will suggest a position of rollback instead of administrator - there are enough administrators and bureaucrats to ban users when necessary, and the position of rollback exists to undo edits. The rollback tools will help you more, in my opinion. 20:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I think it quite amusing that you suggest that, whilst you put in a request recently. DJCrawf (talk) 10:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Please use respect when replying. Rudeness is never a sign of a good admin. :) 22:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC) StRiKeR099 in my opinion is a sock puppet of DjCrawf. This is not a good sign considering you are applying for a position which has many administrative tools, when given into the wrong hands, is and can be very devastating. My position will stand for this, as even if the account StRiKeR099 is not a sockpuppet, it is certain that the account is a meatpuppet. Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 05:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :I personally consider myself relatively offended by your suggestion. I'd much rather put your disapproval for my request as I opposed yours?. DJCrawf (talk) 10:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Unless your User:Watson 777, User:MinecraftRogue or User:MisterGryphon then you weren't one of the people that opposed. So don't make a false accusation. Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 10:20, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm sure others also find it highly suspicious that 3 accounts have 'voted' for you, when these 'accounts' (User:StRiKeR099 User:Pizzaboy10able) have only edited on this application. They haven't edited anywhere else, or logged in; not once since they edited this application. Most of all, User:StRiKeR099 hasn't logged in since the account first signed up. More suspicious was that User:Pizzaboy10able immediately fixed User:60.240.209.197 's support comment for his own, after I striked it for being an IP.Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 10:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I have to wonder how you can justify a few of your actions in this post. A person supports my actions and you claim their a sock puppet? Despite never contemplating that a person may have not had an account on the wikia before but now wished to cast a vote; needing to make an account to do so. Secondly, a second person supports my actions and you put a strike through it when it my personal opinion it looks to me that someone edited the page, saved it realised they weren't signed in and added their logged in signature. I would very much appreciate it if you did not exceed your power as an editor of the wiki. DJCrawf (talk) 11:16, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::If they made an account to support your request, wouldn't they keep editing with the account, considering it would also hide their ip and also comes with many more benefits? You don't want me to tell them and reveal more do you? Since you are so inclined.Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 11:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cacher97 has every right to say what he has. Further more, I believe that he might be right. This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. Any further discussion will happen on my/DJCrawf's message walls. Watson 777 (talk) 15:37, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Neutral Category:Closed RfA's